


Family Don’t End In Blood (But It Certainly Doesn’t Start There Either)

by Ophelia_Yvette



Series: Emma Winchester Week (2020) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emma Lives (Supernatural: Slice Girls), Emma Winchester Week, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Yvette/pseuds/Ophelia_Yvette
Summary: Emma has a complex relationship with her family.
Relationships: Ben Braeden & Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls), Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls) & Kevin Tran
Series: Emma Winchester Week (2020) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140272
Kudos: 6





	Family Don’t End In Blood (But It Certainly Doesn’t Start There Either)

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the creation of the ‘small claims’ copyright tribunal I feel I must reiterate that this is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Supernatural, which is trademarked by The CW. Furthermore, I do *not* profit financially from the creation and publication of this story. It is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line!

It was one year ago today that her life began. 

She’d only known her mother and her sisters, unaware of how her life would change in ways she could have never expected in two days time. She lost her mother and her tribe, but gained a father and an uncle. Only to loose her father a few scant months later…

My how her world had changed. If someone would have told her that she’d end up in an abandoned church with her half-brother and a prophet of the lord, she would have laughed at them. It stung a little to know that she been abandoned not once, but twice in her life. The first time by her mother and her tribe, and the second by her uncle.

He should have stepped up to take care of her and Ben after their father died. Instead, Sam turned his back on the supernatural world, leaving Emma and Ben to pick up their shattered pieces of their lives. While he was currently living monster-free in Kermit, Texas, his niece, nephew, and ward were hiding for their lives from Crowley and his goonies.

Emma and Ben had been drug to Texas under the case pretense of a hunt. However, when Sam started to settle down they reminded him of his obligation to the newest prophet of the lord. Reminded him of how their father would have not let him fall to the wayside, resolved not to leave Kevin in the dust. 

When Sam showed his reluctance, Emma and Ben left and much to the siblings surprise and bitterness, their uncle simply let them go.

“Emma.” Came a familiar voice.

The girl in question looked up only to see her brother and the current prophet of the lord, who she considered a brother, standing in front of her. She was sitting on a pew near the altar, fixing a hole in one of her shirts.

“What?” She asked suspiciously, “Has Sam finally come to his senses?”

The two bristled at the mention of the man. Sam Winchester was a taboo topic in their tiny, abandoned, church village of three.

“No.” Ben said, a hint of bitterness to his voice, “But we do know what day it is.”

Emma frowned.

“I know.” She sighed, “And I don’t want a big fuss—“

“Well, it’s not really safe for us to leave the church anyway.” Kevin shrugged, “But Ben and I did get you a little something.”

Emma starred up at them from her position on the front most church pew. Though she hadn’t noticed it before, they were holding things behind their back.

“Ben and I chipped in to get you a cake.” Kevin beamed as he revealed the tiny, connivance store, cake with her name poorly scribbled on in icing.

The cake read ‘Happy First/17th Birthday Emma!’

Emma felt herself tearing up at the gesture. They were tight for money and short of her and Ben stealing or hustling, there wasn’t exactly a lot of spare money around for something like this.

“And—“ Ben added. “A little something extra. Since is it customary to get someone a gift on their birthday.”

Ben brought his arms around to reveal a charm bracelet in his hands.

“Oh guys.” Emma said as she started to tear up, “You shouldn’t have.” 

“It’s important to us.” Ben said as he moved to place the bracket on Emma’s arm, “That you have a good first birthday.”

Emma stared at the bracket curiously turning it over on her wrist. There were at least six charms; including a Kwan Yin, Aquarian Star, Pentagram, The Star of David, The Crucifix, and The birds of Ares (Ornithes Areioi). 

“I…” Emma trailed off as she furiously tried to wipe away the tears that seemed to spring forth, “…thank you.”

Ben and Kevin embraced her, squeezing her tight. While her life so far hasn’t exactly been perfect, from almost dying to, to being betrayed by her tribe, then loosing her father and her uncle, this made up for it. Getting a bracelet from her brothers and the sense of security she got from them.

Yeah they were basically homeless, living out of an abandoned church. And Sam was MIA, leaving the three of them to fend for themselves. But in this moment, Emma felt like she could take on the world. With her brothers by her side, she was invincible.

And she wouldn’t have had it any other way. 


End file.
